Planet Protectors/Characters
The following is an in-depth guide for the playable protectors in Planet Protectors. Character guide Rese Rese is a well-rounded character and the best choice for beginning players, him being the "Ryu" of this game and all. He has good pokes, a nice projectile, and decent anti-airs (as well as a command normal that can also reflect projectiles). However, due to his simplicity, he doesn't have a lot of gimmicks like a lot of the cast does. Learning Rese at the highest level requires a good understanding of his bread and butter combos and solid fundamentals. Special Moves * QCF + P- Air Gun (points out two fingers like a gun and pulls the hand back, releasing an energy projectile forward) * DP + P- Comb Shield (combs hair in a vertical manner, creating an energy slash upward, protecting himself from the front) * QCB + K- Skate Dash (gets out his skateboard and travels forward with it) Chateau Chateau is best suited for long range fighting. She has decent keepaway tools, with two of her normal attacks being a chargeable projectile which can be fired on the ground and in the air. Because of this, her close range options are limited and not as good, she struggles in terms of mobility, and has little to no anti-air capabilities. A dedicated Chateau player can create a wall of projectiles and frustrate foes enough to get close to her. Special Moves * Heavy Punch- Arm Cannon Shot (shoots an energy shot from her arm cannon; when button is held, the shot charges, making it bigger, stronger, and faster upon release, and she herself is free to move and attack; in air ok) * QCF + P- Machine Gun (fires mid range gattling gun-like bullets) * DP + P- Buzzsaw (advances forward with a rightward buzzsaw slash, which comes out of her arm cannon to knock foes off their feet) * QCF + K- Gust Shot (fires a mid-range shot of wind, knocking foe back on hit) Kinlin Kinlin excels when he is up close and personal, in front of his opponent's face at all times. He has excellent mobility, great combo ability, and quick strikes. This means he deals less than average damage on single hit attacks alone, but being able to link many of them together makes up for it. Another key component to mastering Kinlin is being able to master his close range Ninja Star resets. Special Moves * QCF + P- Ninja Star (tosses a shuriken forward; LP- one; MP- two; HP- three) * QCB + P- Nunchuck Step (steps forward while swinging a nunchaku up and down; LP- 2 hits; MP- 4 hits; HP- 6 hits) * DP + P- Staff Slam (hops up and swings his staff downward) Corp Corp is a slow but strong character and the stereotypical grappler of this game. He deals the majority of this damage at point blank range and doesn't have a lot of options at fullscreen. If you can connect his Jumping Suplex command grab, foes will fear your up close power. His combos may be a bit short in terms of length, but his attacks deal above-average damage, and that's what will count. Special Moves * B (charge), F + P- Double Palm Thrust (slides forward while thrusting both palms outward, knocking foe away on hit) * QCB + K- Spin Kick (hops forward with a right spin kick) * FC + P- Jumping Suplex (grabs foe; if successful, he jumps back for an airborne suplex to slam foe to the ground behind him) * DP + K- Soldier Stomp (hops forward for a stomp attack; LP- 1 dash away; MP- 2 dashes away; HP- 3 dashes away) Botto Despite being a freakish character with fast strikes defying his slow ground mobility, leading to having advancing specials, Botto has to wait a while for these moves to activate, since he's a characters with charge motions. However, they can be used in combos if one masters how to attack while holding back or down for a second, making Botto a more advanced character to master. Special Moves * B (charge), F + P- Mask Slide (slides along the ground with his mask to knock foe off their feet; hits low) * B (charge), F + K- Kossack (advances forward with a Kossack dance kick; LP- 2 hits; MP- 3 hits; HP- 4 hits) * D (charge), U + P- Mask Jump (hops up and dives downward mask-first) Merelith Merelith is a bit awkward to get used to. She flies forward a considerable distance when dashes, she has a special airdash (which no other character has besides Hirakashi, who is unplayable), and a number of her attacks hit in weird angles. However, she has attacks that have special effects, such as Soul Drain stealing some of her foe's vitality and Heart Flash staggering her foe on hit. Take advantage of these tricks to truly master this hellish harlot. Special Moves * QCF + P- Soul Drain (holds out a hand, releasing a close range green energy sphere in front of her; on hit, she steals some of their health) * QCF + K- Heart Flash (holds a hand close to her heart, and a flash briefly permeates her body) * QCB + P- Coaster Loop (flies around in a rollercoaster-like loop) * DP + K- Foot Spin (hops forward with a downward double-footed kick) Hoodened Despite his slightly higher than average mobility on ground and air, Hoodened is more of a defensive type character as his toolset suggests. This is due in part that, like Botto, Hoodened is primarily a charge character. However, his special attacks can also be used in combos, as he can link crouching attacks into either Dark Boom or Dark Flip, as well as using the light version of Dark Wave to follow the slow moving projectile to make his approach safer. In that sense, he holds a playstyle similar to Street Fighter's Guile. Special Moves * B (charge), F + P- Dark Wave (does a leftward hand chop, firing a dark energy wave forward) * D (charge), U + P- Dark Boom (punches the ground, creating a dark shockwave around him) * D (charge), U + K- Dark Flip (does a double footed backflip kick) Krundee Krundee is an interesting hybrid between Rese and Kinlin, being an easy to uses character while also having flashy combos from his fast strikes. His mobility and attack speed is a mix between these two characters as well. One thing that makes him unique, however, is that he can use his specials to set up new combos from scratch or resets from existing combos, with Slash Dash knocking foe in the air, Acid Spit having extended hitstuna and a stagger, and Tail Slam creating a mix-up attempt from any low hitting basic attack he has. Special Moves * QCB + P- Slash Dash (rushes forward with multiple slashes, the last one knocking foe into the air; LP- 2 hits; MP- 4 hits; HP- 6 hits) * QCF + P- Acid Spit (spits out a shot of acidic saliva at foe) * DP + P- Tail Slam (hops into the air, turns, and swings his tail downward) Category:Strategy Category:Fighting Category:Original Games